It's Not Over
by xRaeJay2
Summary: -LOLENA-Logan/Selena- Kylie's used to being a big city girl, while Carter grew up in the rich part of the country. Their parents decide to reconnect and move in together, and it stirs up quite the trouble in paradise for both teens.


**I'm really excited about this new idea I had that turned into this story! Please review, I'd love feed back. I'll be updating soon.**

* * *

><p>The music played loud in Kylie's ears as she watched out the window, large buildings passing her by. She would miss it, the big city that she had known since she was little. It had grown up with her, new things being built every day. With these came new people, people she would never forget. Living in the city wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. It wasn't dirty and not everyone was in a gang. Actually, she had never even seen a gang fight. Not that they didn't exist, because she's heard her fair share of gun shots late at night, but it was bearable. The city was always alive, and there was always something to do right outside her door. There was no dull moments or boring days, not when you could take a step outside and find hours of entertainment right on the sidewalk. From the games of dice, black jack, spades, and other games where one could easily get hustled, to the simplicity of hopscotch and hip hop dancing.<p>

Kylie turned her head to the left lazily, staring at her mom who was concentrating on the road. "What if he turns out to be a psycho murderer?" She asked, her voice whiny as she took out one of her earbuds.

Her mother, Melony, sighed and gave a sympathetic look in response. "I've known him since high school, I don't think he's turned into a killer since then." She laughed, placing a hand on Kylie's shoulder. "I know you'll miss it here, but give Delton a chance. Moving to a small town might be good for you. For us."

She turned back to look out the window and let out a sigh. Ever since her dad left, her mom had related everything to how it would be good for them. She reconnects with one of her old high school boyfriends, it's 'good for them'. She sells the house, it's 'good for them'. But could deciding to move halfway across the country to live with this high school beau really be good for them, or just her? She knew she would be thinking about it for the remainder of the car ride, only 15 hours to go.

-Hours later, in Delton-

Carter touched the girl's cheek, laying a kiss on her soft lips as his free hand made it's way down her sides. He soon felt the skin just beyond her skirt, it was soft and warm just like it had been on he neck and cheek. Her entire body was warm, and as he hovered over her he couldn't help but warm up as well. As their mouths were at a war for dominance, his fingers trailed up her thigh and he hooked a finger under the string of her panties. Carter felt the air catch in her throat, and she started kissing him with more fire. A smirk found it's way on his lips and he proceeded to gently pull the small fabric from her body.

As he had them just past her knees, there was a knock at his door. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he stood up, walking over to the window. "Coming!" He called, shaking his head at how ironically he wouldn't be. The blonde girl, who he had yet to learn the name of, fixed her clothes as Carter held the window open. She walked gracefully to him, pulling him down by the collar to kiss him one last time.

"Call me?" She asked, her large green eyes looking innocent as ever. Oh, how well she played that look off.

"Mhm," He answered, with a nod. He probably wouldn't, but he had no time for the truth.

After she had climbed out and was securely on the roof, Carter shut and locked the window, closing the blinds. His house was large, and the roof had a sort of stair effect the way the circular shaped tiles layered unevenly on top of each other until there was about a six foot drop, nothing no one couldn't jump.

He walked to the door and opened it, his father standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. He was far too oblivious to suspect a thing. "Is your room clean? They'll be here in a few hours."

"Yeah, dad. The guest room too. And the bathroom. You've been asking me for days, I've got it covered." Carter stated, trying to hide his annoyance.

There was a lady and her daughter coming to live with them, at least that was to his knowledge as of a week ago. He was pretty sure they were dating, and must've been pretty serious if they were coming to live with them. From what he's heard, they're big city people. He couldn't imagine why they would want to live here, in basically the middle of no where. It was a nice place, everyone who lived there had a fair share of money, but it wasn't the most populated place.

"Great, they'll be here by dinner." His dad explained, turning on his heels and whistling down the hall.

"Awesome," Carter mocked when his dad was far enough away. He wished this was more exciting for him too, but he couldn't help but be irritated that someone else would be around to try and be the mommy figure. He had a mom, he did anyways.


End file.
